Before The Spider
by miakitty6
Summary: We only had a glimpse into Alois Trancy's past. There was so much more to it. Learn about the boy behind Alois Trancy, Jim Macken. Learn about his life before the spider.


**This is my first fanfiction. It's about the back story of Alois Trancy. Since it takes place before Claude, he is called Jim. I do not own Black Butler in any way. This is strictly fan made. Scenes that are in italics happened in the past**

* * *

"Jim, darling, come over here." The ghost of woman held out her hand for her son to take. She knew the angel of death was going to spread her wings over her soon.

"What is it, mother?" Jim ran over to his mother to hold her hand. It wasn't the same hand that rocked him to sleep when he had nightmare or wipe tears off his cheek, the hands that were once strong and protected him turned to a skeleton. They were a nightmare that he would never wake up from.

"I need you to be strong, and take care of your brother. He needs to know that his mother loves him." She hated having to say these words. She hated to see her son cry. He was only seven, and he was about to lose his mother. Little three year old Luka probably wouldn't even remember her.

"Don't talk like that!" Jim yelled at her. He knew it wasn't the type of thing you should do to your dying mother. He could not accept the fact that she would be forced to leave them after his bastard of a father left them.

Jim despised his name. He was named after his father. There was once a time when he loved his name, when he loved his father. He loved eating dinner, and laughing with them. Even if the dinner was close to nothing he was filled by happiness and laughter. He never complained when his stomach grumbled and begged for more food.

Then Jim's whole life changed when his father ran off with that woman. During the first few months of his father's absence Jim kept telling himself that the woman was a witch, and that she cast a spell on his father. The spelled tricked his father into thinking that he loved her. He would be able to break it because he loved his family so much, but after a year passed Jim saw his father for what he really was a...DEMON!

A man who leaves his wife and children has no soul, and deserves to burn in hell. Jim would always tell himself after he lost all hope of his father ever returning to them.

His father was the one who provided for the family, so once he left his mother had to become a whore to feed her sons. Jim never saw his mother as any less because of what she had to turn to. She was brave.

The other parents wouldn't let Jim play with their children. No one wanted their children with the son of the town whore. Jim glared at the other mothers. Their husbands were probably sleeping with his mother.

Jim didn't care that he couldn't play with the other children. He had his little brother, Luka.

Luka would do anything for him just like he would do anything for Luka. They used to play a game where Jim was the ruler of a kingdom. He would burn all the witches at the stake. All the demons were exiled to the deep dark dangerous woods to be torn apart by murderous wolves. Luka was the little prince who would kneel before his older brother and say, "Yes, your highness." with a grin that spread all across his face.

They would play these games while his mother was out at 'work'. His mother had no idea that Jim knew of what she did. One day when Jim was running around looking for the patch of bluebells to show to Luka, he saw his mother getting pushed out of a house. He quickly hid behind a tree.

"You aren't so bad," said a man who was stumbling outside the house.

"Thank you, sir," his mother said in a whisper, looking down. Jim peeked out from behind the tree and saw tears dripping from her eyes.

"I want to see you again." The man said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. He wrapped one of his disgusting arms around her waist, with his free hand groped her breasts. She pushed him away with the little strength she had.

The man looked at her, appalled. He slapped her across the face, and pulled her dress right off of her, leaving her naked in the dirt.

"Never forget what you are! A whore!" He spat at her, and stomped into his house.

She quickly put the dress back on and picked up the the tiny bit of money that fell from her pocket. She stayed sitting on the ground with even more tears fallings.

"Please forgive me, God, for what I am doing. I don't know what else I can do," she said looking up at the sky, her hands folded.

That day Jim wanted to run to comfort his mother, and wipe the tears off her face like she had done for him so many times. His mother could never know what he witnessed.

He also wondered how his mother could still believe in God after all that had happened to them.

As Jim looked at his mother lying in her death bed, he wondered if even now she still believed in God. He better let his mother into Heaven and send his father to Hell.

It was his father's fault his mother was dying! It he had never left she would had never had to become a prostitute, and then she would have never gotten sick. It was all his fault!

Now was not the time to think of his father or to ponder the past. He had to think of his mother and be strong for her, so he looked into her blue eyes and smiled, in an attempt to apologize about what he had said before. Even if he had the same name as his father at least he looked like his mother. He had the same pale blue eyes and light blonde hair.

His mother was happy to see her son smile. Jim's smile was the last thing she wanted to see before she died. To her, Jim's and Luka's smile were the most beautiful thing to ever grace the Earth.

"The world is full of goodbyes, Jim. Some come sooner than others. My goodbye will happen tonight. One day you will have to say your goodbyes, and we will see each other again. I pray that won't be till you are an old man." She said kissing his hand, not able to lift herself up to kiss his forehead.

"Please don't leave." Jim replied between sobs while trying to maintain a smile on his face.

"I will never leave you. When my soul departs from body I will look over you and Luka as an angel."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She smiled, and all too soon her body became limp. Her hand fell from her son's grasp.

Jim hugged his mother's corpse. What was he to do? He was only seven and he had to raise a his little brother who was only three years of age.

"I love you." He whispered before letting her fall from his arms.

The next day the coroner came to confirm her dead and to collect her body. She was cremated There was no funeral, no gravestone to prove her existence.

As she was being carried out Luka asked, looking up at Jim, "Where is mama going? Why isn't she waking up."

"It's just you and me now, Luka."

"NO! Mama! Mama! Wake up!" He yelled running out the door.

"Stop!" Jim yelled grabbing hold of his brother, then hugging him.

"I want mama!" He yelled into his older brother's chest.

"Shhhhh. Everything is going to be okay as long as we have each other. I'm never going to leave you."

Luka nodded and looked up at his brother. "I will never leave you."


End file.
